1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test module.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus that tests a device under test (DUT) includes one or more test modules. Each of the one or more test modules includes a plurality of testing sections. Each testing section is connected to a terminal of the DUT via a transmission line, and tests the DUT by exchanging signals with the DUT.
Furthermore, a test apparatus that tests a plurality of types of DUTs in parallel includes a plurality of site controllers (control apparatuses) that correspond to the types of DUTs. Each control apparatus executes a test program to control operation of the testing sections connected to the corresponding DUT.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154025    Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2011/001462
With such a test apparatus, it is preferable that a plurality of test programs can be debugged by a plurality of users accessing the test apparatus simultaneously via the control apparatuses.